Fan:Dracomon (Golden Digivice)
The Dracomon brothers are Digimon characters in « ». 'Blue' |gender=Male |relatives=Green (Twin brother) King Tyranno (Father) Yellow, Red, Orange, Brown, Purple, Grey (Little Brothers) |fresh=Petitmon |in-training=Babydmon |rookie='Dracomon' |champion=Coredramon (Blue) |ultimate=Wingdramon |mega=Slayerdramon |DNApartner=Brakedramon |DNAmega=Examon }} Description Blue is mature and calm, all the opposit of his twin brother. He likes when Liz reads him fairytails. He is wearing a blue scarf to differentiate him of his brother. He is one of the eight princes of Dragon Kingdom. Attacks *'Baby Breath': Breathes out a high temperature sigh at the opponent. *'Tail Smash': Spins its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail. *'G Shurunen': Makes the horns on its head glow intensely, then fires a beam shot from the back of its mouth. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Blue raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Petitmon Petitmon is Dracomon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Atsui Toiki': Spits its hot breath to surprise the opponent, while simultaneously using it as propulsive force to quickly flee. Babydmon Babydmon is Dracomon's In-Training form. He is less calm than Dracomon. He resumes to this form after using his Ultimate. Attacks *'Hot Steam': Fires a blow of hot gas produced in its body. The gas is not just hot but also spicy. Coredramon Coredramon is Dracomon's Champion form. He is quite less smarter than Dracomon. Attacks *'Blue Flare Breath': Fires a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth. It can decompose the texture data on the body surface, therefore the Digimon receiving this attack becomes bare, allowing attacks towards the digicore. *'Strike Bomber': Uses his tail to slam his opponent. *'G Shurunen II': Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Wingdramon Wongdramon is Dracomon's Ultimate form. He is more aggressive than Dracomon and he is more agile. Attacks *'Blaze Sonic Breath': Fires scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound. *'Explode Sonic Lance': Accelerates up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then strikes them with the lance on its back. *'Wing Blast': Generates a shock wave by moving at supersonic speed, which injures the opponent even if they parry its other attacks. Slayerdramon Slayerdramon is Dracomon's Mega form. He is noble, kind, smart and has a chivalrous behavior. Attacks *'Tenryu Slash': Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body, and then drives it vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. This is the first form of Ryūzanken. *'Shoryu Slash': Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. This is the second form of Ryūzanken. *'Koryu Slash': Steps in close to the opponent, and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined sword. This is the third form of Ryūzanken. Examon Examon is the DNA digivolution of Slayerdramon and Brakedramon. He is wilder but not less docile. Attacks *'Avalon's Gate': Thrusts Ambrosius into the opponent and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating the opponent from within. *'Pendragon's Glory': Rockets up to the exosphere and conducts a high-powered laser firing. *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up opponents with the accompanying shock wave. 'Green' |gender=Male |relatives=Blue (Twin brother) King Tyranno (Father) Yellow, Red, Orange, Brown, Purple, Grey (Little Brothers) |fresh=Petitmon |in-training=Babydmon |rookie='Dracomon' |champion=Coredramon (Green) |ultimate=Groundramon |mega=Brakedramon |DNApartner=Slayerdramon |DNAmega=Examon }} Description Green is childish and energetic, all the opposite of his twin brother. He likes when one of his friends come play with him. He is wearing a green scarf to differentiate him of his brother. He is one of the eight princes of Dragon Kingdom. Attacks *'Baby Breath': Breathes out a high temperature sigh at the opponent. *'Tail Smash': Spins its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail. *'G Shurunen': Makes the horns on its head glow intensely, then fires a beam shot from the back of its mouth. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Green raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Petitmon Petitmon is Dracomon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Atsui Toiki': Spits its hot breath to surprise the opponent, while simultaneously using it as propulsive force to quickly flee. Babydmon Babydmon is Dracomon's In-Training form. He is calmer than Dracomon. He resumes to this form after using his Ultimate. Attacks *'Hot Steam': Fires a blow of hot gas produced in its body. The gas is not just hot but also spicy. Coredramon Coredramon is Dracomon's Champion form. He is quite smarter than Dracomon. Attacks *'Green Flare Breath': Fires a stream of green flaming breath from its mouth. Its penetration is so high, that it can pass through the texture data of the body surface and directly give digicore damages. *'Strike Bomber': Uses its tough tail to slam its opponent deeply. *'G Shurunen II': Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Groudramon Groundramon is Dracomon's Ultimate form. He is more aggressive than Dracomon but he is less agile. Attacks *'Scrapless Claw': Holds the opponent between the arms on its back and crushes them. *'Megaton Hammer Crush': Knocks the opponent out with the iron sphere on its tail. *'Giga Crack': When it reaches the surface, it drops the opponent into fissures it generates by striking its whole body against the ground. Brakedramon Brakedramon is Dracomon's Mega form. He is aggressive, wild and impolite. Attacks *'Destroyed Rush': Repeatedly strikes the earth at extremely high speed with its left and right shovel arms, allowing it to split the solid ground. *'Infinity Boring': Fires all the drills operating throughout its body, allowing it to smash mountains. *'Gravity Press': Raises its entire mass and then flattens its target, allowing it to crush anything. Examon Examon is the DNA digivolution of Slayerdramon and Brakedramon. He is less wild and a bit more docile. Attacks *'Avalon's Gate': Thrusts Ambrosius into the opponent and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating the opponent from within. *'Pendragon's Glory': Rockets up to the exosphere and conducts a high-powered laser firing. *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up opponents with the accompanying shock wave.